Dolls
by kurayami megami
Summary: Ella es tan solo una muñequita con un corazón de plata, echa para bailar y hacer sonreir a su amo, aunque el ya no se encuentre en este mundo.../AU, otro de mis fanfics para llorar


Bien, a petición de una lectora volvi a publicar uno de mis fanfics, te lo agradesco mucho(no diré nombre por que ella sabe) tu me impulsaste a publicar esto que desde hace un tiepo que tengo guardado en mi pc.

AU. Es un song fic de la cancion Dolls de vocaloid, Kagamine rin (por cierto me encantan sus canciones) les invito a que la escuchen ya que es una cancion algo triste y me topé con ella de puera casualidad. ¿Por qué ellos dos? Natasha para mi es una hermosa muñequita de porselana y me parecio buena idea. ¿Qué si Ivan salio Ooc? Perdonenme, pero la verdad no se meterme muy bien en el papel de Ivan, es todo un arte personificar a alguien con tanto dolor en el corazón, para mi no es nada facil.

Advertencia: La muerte de un personaje, no diré quien pero si ya escuchaste la cancion me imagino que ya lo sabes, me dolio mucho escribir esa parte.

Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece.

* * *

Estaba abriendo sus ojos lentamente, no tenia la mas idea de en donde se encontraba, no podía mover ni una sola parte de su frágil cuerpo y solo podía escuchar sus confusos pensamientos.

Miro hacia el frente y sus hermosos y expresivos ojos azules se toparon con unos color purpura, profundos y de apariencia triste. Trató de darle una mirada de confusión para que se enterara de que ella no estaba consiente de donde estaba y lo mas importante, por que no podía moverse, este, solo le regaló una sonrisa, alejándose de ella.

_Cuando la noche llega, se encienden las luces_

_Y parece el ruido de las ruedas chirreando_

_Hacen eco mientras intento llegar a un lugar_

_Aunque me es imposible caminar._

-no te preocupes, da ~- le dijo con voz sumamente suave, le hizo estremecer sus pensamientos y tensar cada parte de su cuerpo.

-no puedo moverme…- sus palabras podían escucharse casi de suplica, el otro le dio la espalda, buscando algo entre sus miles de cajones-

-este te quedará perfecto- le mostró un listón blanco como nieve recién caída, casi se podía perder entre el color tan inmaculado.

-No me respondes…-frunció levemente el seño- por que no puedo moverme?

-por que ahora eres una bella muñequita- se acercó al rostro de la joven, acariciando suave y lentamente sus largos cabellos platinados, sonriéndole de cierta forma, con un aire de maldad- MI muñequita…

-p-pero como? Yo no quiero quedarme así para siempre!-

-pero claro que no te quedarás en esa posición siempre, bailaras y cantaras para mi, da~- la tomó con sus dos manos y la puso sobre su gran escritorio de madera tallada, la pequeña sentía la respiración del ruso en el rostro, tan tibio palpitar y a la vez tan frio corazón, lo sentía claramente.

-ahora…baila! – le dijo con mucha diversión y entusiasmo, ella solo le miró con desgana y se quedó parada ahí- vamos, me encantaría verte bailar- esta vez, sus palabras hicieron que algo dentro de ella comenzase a retumbar fuertemente provocando que se sonrojara.- eres una muñequita muy bonita, me alegra mucho que seas mía…

-n-no digas eso, no quiero ser una muñeca, no quiero bailar para siempre- sus ojos miraron al suelo por un momento, hasta que el ruso levantó su rostro y la miro fijamente, su sonrojó aumento mas-

-no llores, a las muñequitas bellas no se les ve bien llorar- secó una lagrima que bajaba lentamente por la mejilla de porcelana de la joven- yo se que no quieres quedarte así, estoy buscando la forma para que dejes de ser una muñeca, pero ten paciencia, no llenes ese corazón de plata que tienes de sentimientos tristes, baila y canta, para que pueda ver tu sonrisa, amo ver tu sonrisa…

Feliz, le dedico una sonrisa, la más sincera que ella hubiera dado jamás en su corta vida, y dispuesta, se puso a bailar a todo lo que su corazón podía dar, el ruso quedó encantado. Suspiro por un segundo y empezó a entonar una bella canción, se divertía mucho, no podía negarlo, tal vez ser una muñeca no era tan malo, al menos con aquel chico no lo era.

_Hay una razón por la cual nací, no es cierto? _

_Pero por que mi corazón esta echo de plata?_

-no me haz dicho tu nombre- le dijo, después que dejó de cantar con su suave y dulce voz.

-me llamo Natasha –

-Un nombre muy bello, como tu, te queda perfecto-volvió a sonreírle- yo soy Iván, mucho gusto-hizo una reverencia.

-es un gus…- no pudo terminar la frase, se detuvo al ver una grieta en una de sus manos, se quedo mirándola con terror y finalmente gritó- me estoy rompiendo….

-no te preocupes, si te pongo aquí ya no te pasará nada-la tomó y colocó en una campana de cristal, podía verla y hablarle, pero ya no le podría ver bailar otra vez.

_Hace mucho tiempo, esa persona me dijo _

_``tu eres para mi una muñeca muy especial´´_

_Para que el me elogie tengo que bailar y cantar_

_Aunque eh estado cantando desde siempre _

_Cantaré aunque el no despierte ni habrá los ojos _

Pasó el tiempo, los meses, los años, las horas y los minutos, Natasha los contaba cada uno de ellos con el fin de dejar su espera y poder volver a ser una persona normal, pero ahora, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser otra vez una chica de carne y hueso, para poder decirle a Iván cuanto le quería y que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con el.

_Hay una razón por la cual naci, no es cierto?_

_Quizás sea por que debo cantar por toda la eternidad…_

Iván siempre hablaba con ella, le platicaba en como había avanzado en su investigación y que pronto le vería corriendo en los campos de girasoles. Hasta que un día….

Entraron de golpe, derribaron la puerta solida de madera, Iván miro asustando hacia en donde se encontraba Natasha, le habían descubierto. Rápidamente lo tomaron desprevenido y en un instante le apuntaron con un arma en la cabeza, ya no tenía salida.

_Deseo caer en un sueño e ir_

_Al maravilloso lugar al que el se fue_

_Mi deseo no será concedido _

_Y cantando en soledad, me romperé._

-haha! Te hemos encontrado braginski! El héroe nunca se equivoca! –

-cierra la boca Alfred! Y termina de una vez con esto-

-pero! Los héroes siempre tiene un monologo de cómo atraparon al villano, Arthur!-

-tienes miedo verdad?-

-un héroe no le dispara a las personas!-

-dame eso!-

Natasha miraba desde aquella prisión de cristal que la separaba de su amado, lloraba amargamente, sus lagrimas ya no sabían a sal y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, le rogaba a dios que no le dispararan, que no le quitaran la vida, _que no la dejaran sola…_

-N-NO!-

…

…

…

El silencio dominaba en la habitación, la sangre estaba dispersada por todo el escritorio y las manos del criminal estaban manchadas de ella. Se fueron y no dijeron nada mas, el no dijo ni una sola palabra, nada. Su cara tenía una sonrisa que apenas podía verse, sus ojos tenían lágrimas que cayeron lentamente por la mejilla pálida del chico.

Con todas sus fuerzas, dio un golpe al cristal que la mantenía presa y este se partió en mil pedasos. Cayó desde lo mas alto en donde estaba haciendo que sus frajiles piernas se destrozaran con la caída, no podía caminar.

-n-no te dejare solo-

Se arrastró con todo el dolor de su corazón, estaba llena de furia, llena de odio y de terror, tenia la rabia consumiéndola y maldecía el gran espacio que la separaba para estar junto a el. Las lagrimas no cesaban, su corazón alentaba los latidos a cada movimiento que hacia. Miró su mano, se estaba haciendo pedazos.

_Mientras el tiempo pasa he olvidado cantar_

_Debo llegar pronto al lugar donde el duerme _

_Mientras arrastro a lo largo mi cuerpo agrietado _

_Cuantas veces eh de fallar?_

-no quiero dejarte, no quiero que me dejes…sola-

_Tal como la flor que es visible desde el mar _

_Ahora puedo dormir _

_Para estar junto a el…_

Cuando por fin llego a tomarle la mano a su amado, dejó de sentir fuerzar, sus manos se hizieron añicos y su corazón de plata se partió en dos. Miró sonriendo y llorando al cuerpo sin vida de ivan, que aun tenia esa sonrisa en el rostro, estaba frio.

-puedo escuchar tu voz-

Ya no estaría mas sola, ya tenia a un compañero que estaria con ella en lo que le quedaba de memoria, ya nadie les interrumpiría, simplemente se dejarían llevar por aquel amor que sentían y no pararían de bailar y de cantar juntos, ahora podía moverse libremente, ya no era una muñeca, pero seguiría siendo SU muñequita de porcelana, solo de el.

_Mi deseo será concedido_

_``has vivido demasiado tiempo sola´´_

_Puedo ver su cara y su voz es ahora clara_

_Escucho su voz dentro de mis recuerdos _

_Con suaves ecos en mi corazón _

_Estoy sumida en una blanca luz…_

-yo sabia que te quedaría muy lindo este listón- le hizo un moño y le sonrio como siempre lo hacia.

_Ya puedo sonreir…._

Si... Ivan salio Ooc pero ¡vamos! es un Universo alterno, si les molestó disculpen pero ya lo aclaré anteriormente.

Reviews?


End file.
